Your past is my future
by cameronlove
Summary: Caroline is sent to past by bonnie's mistake. what happens when she meets human Klaus? will she give in to him? will she be able to survive. what happens when Future Klaus comes into past? Will they be able to see past each other's mistakes? will Caroline leave Stefan for Klaus?
1. Bonnie's Mistake

**A/N: Hello friends, this is the first time I am writing Klaroline story and Time travel fanfiction. You may find my English little bit awkward but rest is assured that the story will be worth your precious time. This is unbeta-ed version and I am looking for beta readers. As so, I am so so passionate about this Fandom. I mean this is one of the largest Fandoms in the world "Klaroline". It never ceases to amaze me that people of this fandom are so devoted and dedicated. I congratulate all of you because yes, our dream is going to be true. The Caroline Forbes is back and this time with Dark Klaus. Can you imagine how happy and proud I am? Even Joseph Morgan ships it. All the fan art, poetry, fanfictions we will never get tired of. So here to the Proud member of this** **ship and cheers to Joseph Morgan. This story is for you Klaroliners and I love you guys. Okay, enough with my ramblings and let's start the chapter.**

 **Disc** **laimer: all the characters in this story belong to Julie plec but the story belongs to me ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was the bright day in the Mystic Falls and the brightest was quite cheery this morning. Following daily routines, she got up, took a long hot shower, got dressed and went to the kitchen taking out B positive blood bag. Yesterday Bonnie had called her as the witch friend found something really exciting. After drinking from the blood bags she took her phone out of the bag and texted bonnie that she is arriving soon.

"Mom" she called out.

" Yes, Caroline," Sheriff Forbes appears, "where are you going?"

"I will be at Bonnie's house, don't wait for me at dinner," gets up and kisses her mom's cheek "take care, Mom. Bye".

After parking the car outside Bonnie's house, she sighed and couldn't help but feel little excited too. she reached to the door and opened it.

"Bonnie," she called "I'm here".

"Perfect Care, Just on time" Bonnie Clasps hugs her and asks her to Follow.

"Okay, I know you are excited... I mean like super excited, But at least give me a hint all this is about. Stefan called me last night and we have a date at afternoon and I am hell full-on control freak mood" Caroline sighs.

Bonnie goes to her room and comes back with girmore in her hands.

"uh huh... so Date with Stefan Salvatore and Magic class with Bonnie Bennet... sounds like life is good" Bonnie chuckles. "I found something" her voice becomes serious.

After opening the Girmore, she looks at Caroline and smiles proudly.

"and what is that?" Caroline asks crossing her arms.

"Time travel spell" Bonnie smiles. "The only one in the whole world and actually only Bennet witches can do this spell" she completes still smiling.

"wait, what? A time travel spell, Bonnie! are you even serious? There is no such thing" Caroline tries to make her understand. "Bonnie, why don't we go to Mystic Grills and get ourselves cool decent drinks".

" No! you don't understand Care. It's something worth trying and besides, it's totally harmless. Look, we don't have to do anything. we can just watch people without them noticing us." Bonnie explains hoping Caroline would agree.

Caroline sighs in defeat" Okay, Fine what are you going to do now?"

"We are gonna have fun, I promise,"Bonnie smiles and takes Caroline's hands in hers.

"Okay Fine" she smiles back." but I have a question, which time period we are going to go?"

" let me handle that care!" Bonnie rolls her eyes. "you will be fine, and Stefan will love you in this dress".

Caroline nods and Bonnie starts chanting spell due to which suddenly glasses starts breaking and things start trembling and blood starts oozing from Bonnie's eyes and nose. Caroline starts to speak but suddenly her whole world turns black and she is into infinite blackness. Bonnie completes the spell and opens her eyes only to see there is no trace of Caroline.

Bonnie suddenly realizes that while chanting the spell she didn't focus on the time period so there was no way she could realize where Caroline has been sent. she may be sent back to 2000 yrs back or one day back. She was lost. There was no hope.

"CAROLINE!" Bonnie shouts and breaks down in tears. " I am so so sorry Care," She mutters while sobbing. " I promise, I will find a way to bring you back. It's all my fault, I should have listened to you.

 _ **1000 A.D.**_

* * *

Caroline wakes up and finds herself in dense woods with nowhere to go.

"where the hell am I?" she mutters to herself.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N: So this is the beginning of future's past. I hope you like this chapter and I really really hope you do** review **. And I am as excited as you are. what will happen to Caroline? Is she still a vampire or she is human?**

 **where will she go? how will she survive? we shall find this in next chapter.. and if anyone is interested in beta reading this story. please please PM me.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **-Christina**


	2. Into the unknown

**A/N: Hello, lovelies. I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner. But due to exams and some family problems I wasn't able to. Thanks to god! everything is fine now. Moving on to the topic. Have you guys heard the news? Candice is going to do four episodes... freaking FOUR EPISODES. Can you hear me screaming? I am jumping up and down. Enough about me...**

 **Here let me tell you guys, this is an AU fanfic. Liz Forbes is still alive in this Fic. Caroline and Stefan are a "thing" but not for much longer I assure you *wink-wink*. This is Klaroline fanfic, so they are the center of the whole fiction. the only canon is that Klaus in the present is with Camille but again not for long *wink-wink*. Hope, Freya, they are also the part of this fic.**

 **Enough with My ramblings! here is the chapter...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD/TO's characters. Only story *deep sigh*!**

* * *

 **Chapter - 2 Into the unknown**

 ** _Caroline's point of view_**

"Where the hell am I?" I muttered under my breath. Looking around, I found myself in deep woods with no sign of civilization. I got up brushing my jeans which were now covered with dust.

"BONNIE!" I yelled looking around to find any sign of her. I am so so stupid. What the hell possessed me to do something completely ridiculous. "BONNIE BENNET, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU HIDING?" I yelled again looking around. My patience was running thin and I was seriously this close to panic attack. I was beginning to think either something happened to her or she transported me into the woods alone. I went back to where I was lying before and started looking for the bag. I sighed in relief when I found my bag. I opened and took out the phone. Nope, No message from Bonnie. No signal, nothing. While walking around to find someone or something, I injured my ankles.

"UGh" I moaned in pain. I waited for it to heal. Wait! what? why the hell I am I not healing. Oh no... No no no. I am human. "Shit," I cursed while picking out the handkerchief and tieing it around my ankles. Bonnie turned me into a human. As if my day couldn't get worse. And worst of all, I have no Fucking Idea, where I was. The air was pure and very different.

I continued to walk, still in pain. I was just about to pick a fruit when I heard a voice behind me.

"I wouldn't pick that fruit if I were you, Miss." I slowly turned my head around to see. A blonde boy in early teens was looking at me strangely. He started walking towards me and gestures towards the fruit I was just about to pick. "It's poisonous and will kill you in an hour if consumed." He smiled looking at me, "Judging by your clothes, I assume you are not from here." His gaze slowly dawned on my ankle.

"I see, you are hurt. What are you doing here alone?" he asked.

"I am lost. I don't know where I am." I answered sighing. He nodded and smiled," let's take you to Ayanna, she will help you and will treat your injury." I nodded and followed him as he started walking.

"My name is Henrik. I live in the village nearby." he introduced himself.

"My name is Caroline, Caroline Forbes," I said looking at him. He stopped on the tracks.

"Are you Forbes?" he asked looking at me shocked. I nodded, _well that's never happened before_ , I thought. Recovering from the shock, he nodded. I didn't ask him why he was shocked at my last name.

Walking down on the path with comfortable silence. We arrived near a very large hut. Henrik knocked the door before entering and lead me to the room where I found a lady in late fifties. She looked at Henrik and then at me.

"Ayanna, this is Caroline Forbes," he said gesturing Ayana to me. "Miss Forbes, this is Ayanna."

"Ayanna, she is injured and she is lost. Can you help her?" he asked Ayanna. She nodded in answer and turned to look at me,"Let's get you a dress first" she smiled at me and the turned to look at Henrik.

"Henrik, your mother was calling you child. Why don't you go and see if she needs your help with something?" Ayana asks Henrik while ruffling his hair playfully. Henrik scrunched his nose and groaned," My hair!". I chuckled, he looked so adorable. He walked towards door still frowning and then finally disappearing. I smiled at him then turned towards Ayanna who was collecting some herbs and grinding the mix in a bowl. She came to me and gently pulled my foot to see my injured ankle and applied the mix.

"Done here now," she got up smiling and collecting the ingredients to put aside. "He is a nice kid. isn't her?" she asked softly. To be honest, she reminded me of Bonnie. I smiled back,"yes he is."

"You being here is kind of big deal," she said sitting beside me. "You don't belong here, and Forbes is Royalty here or used to be. All the members are dead except one. He used to live here but he moved away a few years earlier. So you are safe and you are going to live with me during your stay." She got up brushing her dress. "You are sent by Bennet witch by a mistake and Yes, I knew the moment you entered because I could sense bennet magic on you. All I can say is that the magic is protecting you and it will protect you until you are safely transported to your right place. I am going at to get some fruits and vegetables for dinner. I will be back. Make yourself home, Darling." she said taking a bag and giving me last look she shut the door after getting out.

"Wow," I released a loud sigh slumping on a very uncomfortable looking bed. I still don't know where am I? what is this place and why everyone is weird. Maybe Bonnie transported in the tribal forest as seeing their dresses. But still, they were quite civilized to be called tribals plus their accent.

"Ugh," I groaned. I slowly got up to further look at the place I would be living at. There were three rooms, Two bedrooms, and one kitchen. I looked at the bed slowly noticing a very beautiful wooden carved design. I looked closer to further examine the beautiful piece. I was about to touch when suddenly someone cleared the through from behind. "Ahem," I jumped out of concentration. I turned to look who was behind me with my hand on my chest. My heart was still beating wildly and I was breathing heavily.

"I am definitely gonna killed by a heart attack," I muttered calming down. I heard a chuckle and then I looked at the person. I swear I was shocked. What the hell is he doing here? "YOU!" I screeched at Klaus angrily, "Klaus Mikaleson, what the hell are you doing here?". He stood there looking at me with eyes wide. I saw many emotions flicker through his face. First amusement and admiration then shock.

"Aren't you too old for wearing Fancy dress costume?" I asked gesturing his dress up. "It's not even Halloween yet" I lowered my voice.

He was too shocked to speak anything and was watching me with his mouth hung open. I frowned looking at him and crossed my arms. What the hell is wrong with him.

* * *

 **A/N: Ding ding ding... Thank you guys for reading. Until the next time. We will see more Klaroline in next chapter and more banter. Caroline meeting Mikaelson siblings. I hope you liked the chapter. This fanfic is a mixed contrast of light comedy and dark emotions and many many more. Please, Please review the chapters. your reviews keeps me motivated and happy. And if someone is up for beta-ing. Please PM me. It will help me and this story to be more.. you know. This is AU fanfic. Very few things are canon here. I promise I will post the next chapter next week. Please, Please... review the chapter *puppy dog eyes and a dimpled smile***

 **\- Christina**


End file.
